Solangelo Mortal AU
by Sarcastic Sunshine
Summary: This is my first fanfic, it is a mortal AU from Nico's POV with his thoughts before and after Bianca's death and then meeting Will and some SOLANGELO, please give it a shot and R&R. (I don't own Percy Jackson, that is completely Rick Riordan's)
1. chapter 1

Nico and Bianca looked very simular, they both had dark hair, olive skin, dark eyes and they even both had a slight italian accent. But this is where there simularities ended. Nico often wondered how two people who looked so alike and had such different personalities could be related.

Bianca was sweet, kind and could be friends with anyone. And to be honest she was the perfect friend and the perfect daughter. Nico however was far from perfect, he was the quiet unsocial guy in the corner who was seemingly inable to make friends and talk about feelings. Even when he tried to be like his sister, and he did, he just couldn't. It was just not something that he could do, this was something he was always jealous of about Bianca. It always came so naturally for her.

Even when their mum was killed in a terrible accident and their father tore himself apart, she was strong and was there for him. She was forced to grow up so fast because suddenly she had a kid to look after and yet, she never resented Nico but instead she was the person he could rely on most. Bianca meant the world to Nico for she had been there for him through everything and she never judged him, even when he relised he was gay and thought something was wrong with him, she was the one that reminded him who he was.

But one night Bianca never came home; she had gone out to a party with her friends but she didn't make it back by 12 like she promised. Nico kept getting increasingly worried as she wasn't home yet and the hours were ticking by. When it reached 3 in the morning there was a sound from the door that awoke him, he jumped up thinking it would be a sheepish Bianca apoligising for worrying him and telling him she had lost track of time, he could almost picture it. But instead it was the rest of Bianca's friends, they told him Bianca had been in a car accident and she hadn't made it. He felt like the ground had opened up beneath him, she was the only one of his family left and just like that she was gone.

Even though Nico knew Zöe had lost her life hours after the crash from injuries that couldn't be healed, he still felt upset that once again his family was torn apart.

Bianca was the only person in the world who Nico ever opened up to and she was the one who could always pick him up and listen to him, she was so special to him and he never knew how much he needed her until she was no longer in his life.

Nico knew it was Percy who was driving from the party that night but no matter how much Nico tried he just couldn't hate him. Percy was perfect, he had loads of friends, he was popular, he was a nice person and helped anyone he could. Nico thought he could fill the gap left in his heart, but then Percy got a girlfriend and he was happy. But Nico felt like his heart had been crushed. He promised himself he would never love anyone again because no one would ever be able to fix his heart.

He just didn't know how wrong he was.

One day before class Nico was rushing to get to his favourite coffee shop to help get him through the day as he didn't sleep that well the night before. As he hurried up to the counter his legs slowed and his heart beat a little faster. He forgot everything he needed to do that day and just stopped as he connected eyes to the beautiful blonde boy. He swore he remembered the boy vaguely from school but before he could dwell on that too much his body had carried him over to the table. He had no idea what had come over him or why he did it but he felt drawn to the now wide eyed boy, he wasn't sure what he was doing, it was like his heart was completly overpowering his brain.

"Hey"

What in hell was he doing, he had never spoken to this boy before but now he was talking to him like they were old friends! His mind seemed to hear his pleas of wanting to sound as normal as he could get in this situation he had put himself in and he was able to pick the convisation back up.

"I saw you sitting alone and thought you looked like you needed a friend. It's Will right?"

"Um hi? And yeah. It's Will. You're Nico right?"

"Oh, Yeah I'm Nico"

Wow, he's an idiot. He hadn't even introduced himself! It must have been longer than he thought since he had had a real coversation because this was just pathetic.

"My friends had to leave which is why I'm here alone"

Nico nodded but felt a world of embarassment fall onto his shoulders for he had done something so crazy, so unlike him, yet he felt like this was one of the only things in his life that made sense. He could feel Will looking at him and looked up only to see Will advert his eyes and was that a blush on his cheeks? No, he must be imagining it.

Will smiled slightly at him which made butterflies reawaken in his stomach, he hadn't felt like this in a long time. He felt his smile move into a similar grin and he felt he could sit here forever. But then Will checked his watch and told him

"I really think I should be leaving now"

Nico felt a sinking feeing in his gut, this was stupid; he had only just met the guy. And yet he felt an unspoken connection and didn't want to loose that so soon.

But Will wasn't done, and Will's cheeks seemed to colour as he opened his mouth to continue

"do you want me to walk you home?"

Nico felt his heart beginning to flutter and his cheeks felt red hot but for once he didn't care.

"Yes" Nico said in reply before his mind had even begun to think about it.

 _What is this boy doing to him?_

Nico felt a strangly warm and giddy feeling in his gut and a smile spread across his face and he felt happier than he had in a long time. As there hands began to inch closer he welcomed the feeling and new this had been what he had been waiting for since Bianca died.

And as Nico glanced over at Will he couldn't help but notice the sun seemed to grow a bit brighter.

\--A/N--

I don't care if this is a little cheesy or OoC or whatever because I've always wanted to write a fanfic and I finally have the courage to post it. Please RR because even though I probably won't write anymore I want to get feedback and who knows maybe I'll write another if I get good feedback! (no pressure).


	2. chapter 2

Nico was freaking out, he was about to go on a date with Will- it had been a week since the cafe incident where Nico had made a complete fool of himself but they had grown a strong friendship between them which lead to the date. Nico was trying to calm himself down but everytime he did he ended up just imagining Will knocking at the door and he started to freak out again.

This is how Hazel found him when she walked into his room: walking around aimlessly, sitting down for a minute with a goofy smile on his face then him jumping up and running a hand through his hair as he continued his pacing. She walked up to him and hugged him tight until she felt him relax.

She asked "why are you worrying? It's obvious you two like each other"

Nico bit his lip and seemed to just think for a moment before whispering "What if Bianca" His voice cracked but he continued "What if Bianca didn't aprove?"

Hazel held him close and promised him "Bianca would love Will especially since he is obviously making you happy"

"Thank you" He said with a bright blush and grin

"You're welcome" she grinned back and replied "Everything will be fine" before she hugged him again.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and Nico jumped up with wide eyes as he rushed to the door. He ajusted his clothes then opened the door with a barely supressed smile on his face and they began the walk to the restaurant together, each with butterflies in their stomaches and big grins.

It was a 5 minute walk to the restaurant as they were walking they talked about how their days went until they arrived.

They entered the restaurant and walked up to the girl who looked like she would rather be anywhere but here or at least she did until she caught sight of Will where she seemed to perk up and begun fixing her hair. She was all over him and was giggling the whole time when she showed them to their table. They took a seat and ordered their food and then proceeded to talk about anything and eveything that came to mind. After they had ordered there food Hilary would turn up every 5-10 minutes to refill water or check the food was okay while flirting shamelessly with Will the whole time. Needless to say Nico hated her.

Will was kept busy with her never-ending questions so while this was happening Nico's mind kept floating to much different topics- like maybe Will was paying more attention to her because he would have much rather be on a date with her than him, that this was a mistake and he wasn't good enough.

Once Hilary was gone again Will tried to talk with Nico but Nico's heart wasn't in it, why talk to a boy who would much prefer to be with someone else?, he would prefer to not get too attached so that when Will hurt him it wouldn't break his heart agin. Nico was so far into his own thoughts he was startled back to reality when Will reached out and touched his hand, Nico tryed to ignore the electricity sparking up his arm that awoke butterflies in his stomach.

Will smiled at Nico with a look that made him feel like the only person in the world, that look made him feel so loved and as Will tells Nico that Hilary meant nothing to him and that they had never met before, there faces began to inch a bit closer.

Their eyes were fluttering shut when they heard the annoyingly nasal voice of Hilary as she squeeked "Hey Will!" and they jumped back red faced.


	3. chapter 3

Nico realised what he had nearly done, he was getting attached. He couldn't love someone just to loose them, his heart couldn't go through that again. His brain locked down and he knew he had to get away. To go anywhere else. Anywhere Will wasn't because if he stayed he would admit how he felt and he couldn't. He just couldn't.Nico glanced at Will and quickly pulled out the money to pay for the meal and ran out of the restaurant, Will close behind him. As they got outside the gravity of the what nearly happened seemed to descend as both their faces burned the same shade of red.

They both began the walk back each watching the other out of the corner of their eye and whenever they sensed the other looking both would look away and blush.

They opened their mouths multiple times to say something but closed them quickly as they were unsure how the other was feeling and how they would react to what they wanted to say, they wanted to address what happened in the restaurant but where unsure how and as they neared Nico's house their time together was drawing to a close.

Nico decided to make the first move because this was not how he wanted to leave the date with Will, he wanted to do this and if it didn't work out he wouldn't loose anything so he moved his hand so he was holding Will's and as he looked up at Will he could see a goofy grin that probably matched his own.

They kept walking with stupid smiles on their faces when Nico's phone went off playing the song 'I will always love you' which started singing loud enough for Will to jump high up into the air and for Nico to begin fumbling for his phone. He finally stopped the song and he and Will burst out into laughter with Nico trying to explain through his fits that his friends would often change his ringtone to things they knew would annoy him.

They reached Nico's house and Nico turned to Will, "I had fun tonight"

"Yeah, I did too" came the reply which made Nico and Will grin and Will continued "Nico I really like you"

Nico blushed and replied "I really like you too, Will."

Nico lifted his head up and kissed Will on the cheek he then pulled away and walked into his house with a big grin on his face while Will left with a matching smile but much redder cheeks.


End file.
